


На пороге

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [17]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: На пороге перемен она ждала.





	На пороге

**Author's Note:**

> по серии 1.22 - "Кризалис".

Огонь свечи дрогнул, хотя в помещении неоткуда было взяться ветру.

Деленн моргнула; приказала ускорившейся было крови вновь течь, как должно. 

Мгновения тянулись, точно нити гравитации между звездами — медлительно, но непреклонно.

— Время… — осторожно проговорил ее атташе.

— Еще есть, — отозвалась она. 

Ее взгляд не отрывался от двери посольских апартаментов. Она не могла обмануться; и дело было не в опыте, не в положении, которыми она обладала. 

Как бы то ни было — каким бы странным ни показалось это кому-либо среди их народов, — глаза коммандера Синклера никогда не лгали ей. 

Он отнесся с уважением к ее просьбе. Он собирался прийти сюда. И ему следовало бы — ради них обоих. 

Ей так многое хотелось ему сказать. 

Не только потому, что это было необходимо. 

Свеча замерцала вновь. Дрожь пробежала по ее телу — не от жара или от холода. Прерывистый, короткий вздох вырвался из груди. 

Изменения звали. Тянули властно.

Паутина света — полупрозрачного, не схожего с теплым крохотным пламенем, — плясала в воздухе: ткала кокон. 

Оставалось совсем немного — и прежняя жизнь, прежняя Деленн останется позади.

_Если он всё же придёт, то пусть это будет сейчас._

Деленн приняла бы своё решение в любом случае — с пути пророчества не сворачивают, даже если пророчество проходит сквозь тебя. 

(А на пути у пророчества не встают в одиночку.) 

Но всё же — она солгала бы себе, сказав, что он, эта загадка, захватившая ее еще тогда, когда Синклер был лишь безымянным пленником, а сама Деленн — охваченной яростью предводительницей своего народа, не сыграл здесь никакой роли. 

И кроме того: хорошо было бы, чтобы на другой стороне изменений ее ждал… друг. Уголок ее губ приподнялся — словно бы она с грустью пеняла самой себе. 

Теперь, когда она может не выйти отсюда живой, к чему скрывать? 

С той церемонии — фрагмента ее — когда их взгляды встретились и она не смогла заглушить в мыслях второе значение совершаемого здесь и сейчас ритуала. Обновление и возрождение издавна входили в часть брачной клятвы — предварительной ее части. 

Ей хотелось…

Неважно. 

Ей ли не знать, что бывает, если поддаваться порывам. 

Она разомкнула губы, выпуская облачком вздоха сквозь паутину — несказанное, несбывшееся.

— Уже поздно. — Слова Ленньера упали двумя камешками на гладкий пол. Деленн закрыла глаза. 

Значит, такова судьба. 

Только судьба могла — что позволить им заглянуть в глаза друг другу, что разделить. Показав, что у нее есть планы на них обоих. 

И теперь она понимала тоску во взгляде, которым он проводил ее напоследок. 

Его глаза действительно никогда не лгали ей. 

Даже если коммандер не мог выразить этого — людей не учат читать пути, пусть даже он и учился у членов духовной касты своего мира, — частью себя он осознавал: они прощались в тот миг. 

— Свеча будет гореть, — голос Ленньера звучал сейчас еще тише, еще печальнее. — Пока всё не окончится.

— Это может быть… долго, — ее собственный голос был размыт, неясен.

— Сколько бы ни потребовалось. 

Ей не нужно было озвучивать свою благодарность — хватило слабой улыбки, на которую Ленньер, всегда почтительный, ответил полупоклоном.

Свет померк перед ней, но не угас. 

Свет никогда не угаснет. 

И, быть может — если это не слишком большая просьба в подобные времена, — час подступающей тени вновь сведет их с коммандером Синклером лицом к лицу, взгляд ко взгляду. 

Им найдется, о чем поговорить тогда.


End file.
